Tabitha Black and a Mind that reads all
by a-hole-lot-of-nothing
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there where other things going on at Hogwarts, that didn’t revolve around the boy who lived? Well Tabitha Black finds out about the Wizarding world. and When she is at Hogwarts her mother goes missing. Tabitha has to find her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 1 Black or White**

"Tabitha sweetie, it's time to get up!" a voice shouted from the out side off my door

"Five more minutes Mom. Please?" I asked

"Okay sweetie." I waited till I heard the foot steps at the bottom of the stairs, before I pulled the book I hade been reading out from under my covers where I put it just moments before.

"Tabitha…!" My mother shouted from down stairs "phone!"

"'Kay, got it." I turned over and grabbed the pink phone from the end table next my reading char "Hello?"

"Bueno'!" it was my best friend Adrian

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Umm… well umm…" She straggled to find words

"Well what?"

"I-I-I'm going to a b-boarding school."

I went into shock at this point. The phone clattered to the Flore

"Taby? Taby!?" Adrian shouted

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized "now, what? You're going to a boarding school? How? Where? Why? When?" I spoke so fast I couldn't even under stand what I was saying

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down girl. I'm going to a boarding school in London." She said excitement dripping from ever word "it's the same one my Dad went to."

"Since when did you apply to the school? And what is it called again?"

"Umm… London Board, that's what it's called. And I didn't I swear-"

"Don't swear it's not good." I interrupted her; you see I have quite high standards

"Sorry, but they just saw what they wanted in me I guess, and they sent me a letter." She clapped her hands with excitement.

_She clapped her hands? Since when has she done that? Whatever. _"So there are talent scouts everywhere?" I asked confused

"Umm… yeah! That's it." She lied she never has been a good liar

"So is it a good acting school?" I asked Adrian has always wanted to be an actress

"Well…no not really, but it has other things I want to learn." She was so excited I could no longer stop the excitement from in golfing me. I smiled widely

"So what kind of things will you be learning then?"

Adrian sighed "Lots of things, look my Dad wants to use the phone. We should hang out."

Erg… I groaned inwardly "Where at?" I asked instead I didn't want to insult her

"I don't know. My house is busy with my brother his girlfriend, there friends, and there friends, friends."

"Oh… hang on." I put the phone on my bed, and stake my head out my door. "Mom! Adrian's bored can she come over?"

I waited for the answered. I already knew it would be a 'yes' it always is.

Sure enough my Mom's voice came up the stairs to bring me a mighty "Yes, Dear."

"'Kay thanks Mom." I picked up the phone "So do you want to come over or what?" I asked with a smile

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I sat in my chare across from Adrian, who was sitting on my bed. Adrian was saying something about all the stuff she needs to buy before she leave for school. She thought she had my full attention but in reality I was lost in thought, just hearing not lessoning to what she had to say

_I she really going to leave me, for some school in London? She's supposed to be my best friend. Well she has been saying how she wants to move somewhere no one knows here, so she can start all over. But I never thought she would really do it._

"Tabitha!" Adrian shouted waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention "Are you listening?"

"Yeah of course," I started racing my brine for what she just said "you where saying you have to leave in the morning to go to London and buy school supplies. Not in those exact words of course." I added when I saw the look of shock on her face

"But those where my exact words. You're not even acting weird at the news."

"Why would I be?"

"well I would if my best friend told me she was going to a boarding school, and that she was leaving the next morning, and that she wont beabul to call you ever-"

"Wait, What?" I interrupted "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, first thing. I thought you heard me."

"I heard you, but it didn't register." I lied I stopped and stared at her

"Are you mad?" she asked shyly

"No!" I lied flat out

"Oh, Okay." She accepted it just as always "Can I look at that book your always reading?"

"I'm always reading a book, do you not know me?" I asked sarcastically

She laughed "I mean the one your father wrote."

The one my father wrote… My Father… what a sore subject for me.

"Which one?" I asked acting like nothing was wrong

See my father died when I was five. He was a strange man, always telling stories of this made up wizarding world that he wrote books on. They where all about him 'Regulus Arctutus Black,' of course my father never was good at changing names. His real name is Regulus Author White. But in the book he is a wizard and it's all about him and his brother going to this school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' my dad was really good at sneaking around, and some how finding out people's secrets. In his book he writes every secret he finds out, and every thing about this school. I find my father really good at telling and making up stories.

"Tabitha!" Adrian shouted to get me out of my thoughts

"Sorry what?" I asked wiping my eyes

"Oh, sorry about your dad." She apologized "but like I said how many books did your dad write?"

"Seven." I answered_ the most powerful number, in the wizarding world_ I thought

"Whoa, that's a lot." She said "Which one talks about when the evil guy can't kill the boy, that was said couldn't die?"

"That would depend, do you want the one when the prophesy is given? Or the one when he tries's to kill Harry?" I asked

"Who? - Oh the boy. When Harry is going to be killed."

"That's number seven." I went to my over sized stuffed book shelf "Here"

Adrian opened it and began flipping through the worn out pages. We started to get in a conversation about it that evolved into me explaining the whole thing to her.

"So the bad guy, what's his name?" Adrian asked for the hundredth time

"Voldemort," I answered

"Yeah him, he heard this prophesy and wanted to kill Harry as a baby because?"

"Because, he didn't want Harry growing up and getting stronger then him. But it didn't work. Harry survived."

"But how?"

"Something to do with his mother dyeing for him, and her 'love' being in her vanes"

"Oh." Adrian's face expression changed to one of thought for a moment "Your Dad worked for that 'V' guy right?"

"Yes but-"I was interrupted by a "knock" on my door "Yeah?" I asked

"Adrian's Mother is here." A deep snarly voice answers.

"Okay thanks'." I said "Oh Severus!" I shouted back "how long are you staying?"

"I'll be here for dinner." Severus answered

"Okay!" I said excitedly Severus is a neighbored of mine and he's been like a big brother to me since my father died

"Well I guess I have to go," Adrian said sadly

"Yeah, but you have to promise me something first."

"What?"

"That you'll write me at least once a week, if not more." I smiled

"Of course" she smiled as well. We went down stairs, we hugged and exchanged good byes. Neither of us had any idea of what Severus had to tell me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was in my room looking at my self, in my full length mirror. I was wearing my new 'half Birthday' dress. I get one every year for my real birthday, and I wear it for both days. This year is a whit knee length dress with silver beading in the top, and a baby blue ribbon around the waist, and cap sleeves. I had my long reddish blond hair in a half up, half down doo.

I stood there longer then I needed, I just stooped and looked at myself. Yes my mom and Severus say I'm pretty, I like to think I am. But not one Senegal boy has ever shown any interest in me. Or at least I never noticed. And that's saying something.

My mom always told me I had brain like my father. She and Severus told me that he was really observant. Just like me! And very smart.

Severus went to school with my dad, but he never talks about it. He says "you may know when you are the right age. But for now, stop pestering me."

I smiled at the memory. But that memory brought back another. One I try very hard to forget, but I don't do that very well.

And then I remembered.

There was a nock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted

"Snickers, it's past your bed time. Please go to your room, I'll be up in a minute." My Dad said pushing his shaggy black hair away from his face.

"Will you tell me a story, Daddy?" I asked excited twirling around in my light pink flowy night gown

"Yes," He ushered me, "Maybe you could even read a chapter or two-"

"NO!" my mother said firmly "You know very well that keeps her up, Regulus. Sweetie up to bed with you. And please get that door, before it cracks down the medal."

I walked up stairs to my room. I heard loud voice yelling at each other. Being the curious girl I was, I moved over to the window and took a peek.

Out side by the creak, stood my Dad and two people I didn't know. One was a woman with long black hair, and a pointing nose much like mine. And next to her was a man with a hood over his face, so I couldn't see him. They both wore long dark green cloaks. The lady was shouting at my Daddy, and calling him a 'Blood Trader' and 'Mud blood lover' I didn't under stand what it meant, but they way she said it, sounded like it wasn't nice.

She pulled put a long stick from her cloak and muttered something I couldn't hear. A flash of light shot out a hit my Dad square in the chest. He screamed in pain, and fell to the ground

"THAT IS FOR BACKING DOWN FROM ORDERS." The mean lady growled "AND THIS, THIS IS FOR LEAVING OUR FAMILY." She mumbled again, and another light shot out of the stick. My dad screamed again

"Please Bella, Please have mercy." My father pleaded

"I WILL NEVER SHOW A TRATER MERCY." She growled kicking him in the stomach "THE DARK LORD WOULD WANT YOU DEAD." My dad's eyes widened in fear

My dad's eyes widened in fear "You can't you wouldn't. I'm your cousin Bella. Please."

"NO!" she shouted

"Bella, perhaps we should get this over with. Chelsea will be missing us." The man spoke for the first time.

"Yes. Well you are lucky I do not tortured you some more." The lady said "AVADA KEDAVRA" a flash of green and my dad fell motionless. And the two strangers turned, and with a loud "pop" where gone, into nothingness

**END OF FLASH BACK**

A nock on the door brought me back from my memories

"Yes?" I asked

"We're ready for you now." Severus called through the door

"Okay, I'll be right down" I said taking a tishew to dry my tears._ Thank goodness I don't ware make up._ I thought

"Are you all right?" he asked "you sound a little shaken up."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I lied

I heard him walk down the stairs and I patted my eyes tell they looked normal again. Then I walked down the stairs to see what was in store for me this year.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Happy birthday tooooooooo yooooooou!" My mom and Severus sang to me

"Make a wish sweetie." My mom encouraged

I thought heard for a minute _what should I wish for? _ Yes it is only a half birthday wish. But it still may come true, you never know.

_I wish I could know my father _and then I blow out all eleven and a half candles. Mom and Severus clapped, and we cut the cake, and ate some too.

"Presents!" My mom said loudly "I'll go first." She reached down and grabbed three nicely rapped gifts. One was big and squishy, it ended up being a new bed set I wanted. And the other two were small I opened the first, it was rapped in dark green wrapping paper, with a silver bow on the top. Inside was a beautiful ring. The ring had a gold band, with a red ruby in the shape of a heart in the medal, and three little Wight diamonds on ether side. I looked up _this must have cosed a fortune _"Thanks Mom. But you really didn't have to spend that much." I wined

"Don't worry sweetie, your father gave it to me, when we were your age. It doesn't fit me, so I thought I might as well give it to you." She explained

I opened the next one it was longer then the last, and it was rapped in a striped paper with red, yellow, green, blue, and bronze. The ribbon tying it was also striped but it was gold, silver, and black. Inside was a silver band, with a long silver old fashioned key, the key my father gave to me the night he died. Also on the bracelet was a heart locket.

"Open it sweetie." My mom prodded

I did as I was told and opened it. Inside was a picture of my father and me, when I was four. And on the other side it was engrave with the words

My baby girl

I love you and will always. I give you this key, your job is to find where it belongs and only then may you learn all the secrets.

Those where the last words my father spoke, before he died. A wish for me to find where the key goes, and learn all his secrets.

"Thank you mom." I said in a whisper

"It was in your fathers will for me to give that to you on your eleventh and a half birthday." She said with tears in her eyes. I smiled warmly

Severus cleared his through loudly, my mom and I turned to him. "My gift is in the other room." He said with his slow cunning voice "but first I have a matter of biasness to attend to."

I looked at him confused _what kind of buisness would he have now? He's a ruddy school teacher. _I thought "Oh?" I said aloud

"Yes." He said he then reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter, and he then handed it to me.

It was a dressed

Miss T. Black

Dinning room table.

4669 Dwindle Drive, Forks.

"Are you sure this is for me?" I asked questioningly "It says Miss T. Black."

"Yes, it is for you." Severus said sharply as if I insulted him

I opened the letter and it read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Black, sometimes known as Miss White

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl, a cat, or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I read and reread the letter three more times before I looked up. "Is this some kind of a joke?" I asked befuddled "'Cause it ant funny."

Severus gave me a stern look as if to say, _does it look like I'm kidding? _My mother was the first to speak "No sweetie, it's real. Your fathers books," she said "There real to. He just told you they were fake."

I was confused, I half expected someone to pop up and say "April fools" but it was the end of August. There wouldn't be anyone saying that. I was starting to get overwhelmed, I could feel my eyes get moister, and moister every second. Until I couldn't take it any more, I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut, I locked it and feel unto my bed and the tears started down my cheeks.

Like when ever I cry, I soon fell asleep. In a deep dreamless sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I woke several hours latter, something was rubbing against my back, so soft and so gentle

"Do you feel up to talking?" Severus's slow snarling, but kind gentle voice asked me

"No." I answered flatly "I don't want to talk."

"Why?" I have to admit Severus does know me quit well. He knows there is all ways a reason for me not to want to talk, when asked to. I personally love to talk, but I just so happen to be a quiet person, and don't talk much around people I don't really know. Or don't feel comfortable around. I could talk to anyone if they ask a question, or start a conversation, but I don't like to start it.

"Why?" I repeated in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Why? Tabitha"

"Well… how would you feel if you, if you just found out you've been lied to, your hole life?" I said my temper rising as I talked, and Severus just sat there, no emotion on his pale white face. "What I thought was my name isn't really… the world as I know it is all a lie, Severus."

"But you always knew there was something… different about your family." He pointed out.

"Yes." I sighed "I-I saw. The night my father died. I saw it." I confessed

He didn't saw anything, but concern and puzzlement was plastered to his normally clear face.

"Who was she?" I asked in a whisper

"Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange." He answered in the same whisper "Bellatrix was your father's cousin."

I all ready knew that, but I just nodded my head.

"Dumbledore will want to see you about what happened that night." Severus said more to himself, then to me.

My eyes flow open, with excitement. "You mean Dumbledore is real?" I asked

"Yes." He answered calmly

"Really? What else is real?"

"I believe everything your father wrote was real." He answered "I haven't read them but from what I have gathered-"

"You mean your real name is Hector Snape?"

"Ah… no." he said softly "I guess he changed something's."

"Oh… then what is your real name?" I asked sweetly with my innocent little smile

"Severus Snape." He answered

"What?" I said all bummed out my dad was no good at making up names "So did my father's cousin Bellatrix, really have a baby girl that she hid from every one but the Voldemort?"

"I-What?" Severus asked confused

"Oh, I guess she really did keep it a secret"

"How do you know of this?"

"My Dad my has been hiding in the Muggle world but he still had ways of finding things out." I answered smartly "Now we have three days, tell i have to be at Kings Cross station. Am I correct?"

Severus had a curios look on his face as he said, "Correct…"

"Then when are we going to Diagon Alley?" I smiled clearly impressed Severus Snape with my knowledge. Whoa_ he really hasn't read any of my father's books, _"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Am I a Black or a White?"

"Black, obviously."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Violation of space**

Seven years later

"Tabby our Hogwarts letters are finally here!" Adrian said as she was running into our bed room.

"Great." I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Tabby, you love Hogwarts." She said tilting her head to the side in that girly way.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I like everyone there." I said laying on my fold up bed in the corner

"Oh come on, yeah Draco, and Severus lied to you last year. So what?" she made a dismissive jester with her hands.

"So what?" I shouted "So Draco lied to me all last year! Draco let the Death Eaters into school! So Severus has lied to me my whole life! Severus killed Dumbledore! Everyone is lying to me!" I wined

"Okay… I can see why that would be hard." Adrian said calmly "But something's you just have to get over."

"Get over?" I asked razing an eye brow "Adrian, the man I thought loved me tried to kill the greatest Wizard in history! And the man that was like a brother to me **DID **kill him."

Adrian tried to find words to help but couldn't

"This is why you should never go into therapy Addy." I said as I stood up and took the letter from her.

I opened the envelope and out fell a golden badge.

Adrian picked it up and gasped "Head Girl!" excitedly

"What?" I asked

"Open your letter!"

I read aloud

Dear Miss White,

This year the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to appoint you the honor of being this year's HEAD GIRL.

Please send your reply if you would like to accept

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

Headmaster

:)……….\m/(*.*)\m/……….(:

"Snape's Head Master?" Adrian asked for the hundredth time since we arrived at Diagon Alley.

"Evidently" I whispered "Look Addy, I want to get some new books. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"I don't know… I'm not comfortable here without Dean." She admitted

I groaned inwardly "We'd be in more trouble with him here than without." I reminded her again "He's wanted for questioning."

"I know, I know. Stupid Mugglebore registration." Adrian mumbled under her breath so only I could here. I laughed

"That smile looks great on you Snicker's" A man said from the shadows. I couldn't see his face but I knew who it was, "We would be happy to accompany you both," he said coming out from the shadows. It was Draco, along with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.

"Why would we trust the likes of you?" I asked

"I can help you Tabitha… I can keep you safe… you and all that you care about." Draco said slowly walking towards me.

_Like there's anything left! _"I don't need, or want any help from a stupid, lying, Death Eater!" I said accusingly, "Stay away from me!" I turned and walked away.

"I would if I thought you meant that." Draco said walking beside me. He signaled, and the other three Slytheren took Adrian away from us.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." I ordered

"They're only taking her to get the rest of her things, they won't harm her." He said sweetly

"Sweet doesn't work for you Malfoy," I said irritated.

"Malfoy ay? I see your still mad at me. Let's talk, over tea?" He suggested looking over at me.

"No." I said flat out, "I don't drink tea, and I never want to talk to you again." I stomped my foot.

"That makes perfect sense," he said smugly, "seeing as your talking to me now-"

"Is there something I can help you with?" I interrupted

"Yes." He answered "You see there's been something on my mind," he took a step closer to me. " and you're the only one that can help." He said with a smirk

I was going to ask 'what?', but before I got the chance I found myself pushed against a wall, my hands above my head, and Draco's lips on mine.

I wanted to shove him off, but I couldn't find the will power to.

When he pulled away I got my thoughts straight, and punched him square in the nose.

:)……….\m/(*.*)\m/……….(:

"Will these work Adrian?" Blaise asked me.

"Let's see!" I said excitedly I took one of the small mirrors from him and walked a few steps away. "Blaise Zabini." I said and instantly Blaise's face appeared in the mirror. "It works!" _Now I'll be able to see Dean again! _I thought excitedly "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh…" he thought for a moment, "don't worry about." He said dismissively, while handing me the other mirror "We should get back to your place."

"What?" I asked confused

"Draco said to meet him there." _Oh duh! _I mentally smacked my forehead

"What if Tab lost him?"

Blasie laughed, "Tabitha lose Draco?" he laughed again, "In her dreams."

"But… but…" I didn't know what to say _it's not like he's seen her all summer_

"Do you really think Draco would leave Tabitha unwatched at a time like this?"

"Well… no." _that doesn't seem like him._

"Correct! He has been watching her the whole time. Well either him or he would have someone he trusted do the job." Blasie gave a smug smile and straitening his robes importantly.

"That makes sense." I admitted trying not to laugh "Do you really think they'll both be there?"

"I know Tabitha will, and I know that Draco will came out of hiding when we get there." Balsie said

"Okay then let's go!" Blasie took my hand and apperated me home. The whole way all I could think about was; how good his hand felt in mine.

:)……….\m/(*.*)\m/……….(:

We got to the door and I stopped ,"Blasie I forgot to ask, but where did you get these?" I asked holding up a mirror.

"Don't worry about it Adrian." He said dismissively "Here comes Draco." He pushed my hand in back into my robes

"I do and will worry about it Blasie." I informed him "Hi Dracula" I smiled and opened the door, then slammed it in the boys faces. _Take that! _I thought

"I'm back Tabs!" I shouted

"Is anyone with you?" she asked

"Nope! I don't bring scum inside." I guess that was harsh.

"Good. Because I have a surprise for you that 'they' (she pointed at the door) can't see"

"What?" I asked wondering why in the world Tabitha would have something for me after I just left her alone with one of the two men she doesn't want to see. _I guess it could be worse, I could have left her with both of the men. _I justified.

"Come look." She had her mischievous look on her face

Tabitha led me to our shared bedroom, and to the closed closet door. _That's funny that door is never closed. _I thought

"Open it!" Tabitha said excitedly "I'll be in the living room." She closed the door on her way out.

When I opened the door strong arms wrapped around me possessively. Dean kissed me as if our lifes depended on it!

:)……….\m/(*.*)\m/……….(:

After leaving Adrian to be alone with her boyfriend, I went to the door and opened it.

"It's about time, Tabitha." Draco said lazily, he was leaning against the door frame. He looked so cute it was nearly impossible to restrain myself from running over and snogging him senseless.

"You're lucky I even let you in!" I bit off

"Huh! Remember last time you said that?" Draco asked sitting in 'our' love seat. Watching me closely

"Yes." I said taking the seat across from him. To his surprise

"_Open the door Tabitha!" Draco yelled "Or I'll break it down!"_

"_Why don't you just go find Pansy! I bet she would love to snog you to death!" I replied_

"_Tabitha you know I don't want that. Please let me in, da-"I opened the door and smacked his arm "OW!"_

"_Don't you dare sware in front of me!" I shouted_

"_I wasn't in front of you, and you don't need to hit so hard!" Draco said pushing past me "what's up with the pink room?" he asked looking around 'my old bed room' the Room of Requirement copyed._

"_Shut it, you're lucky I even let you in! Now what do you want?"_

"You where over reacting then too." Draco said brining me out of my thoughts

"Over reacting?" I asked with forced calmness "I'm over reacting? How dare you say such a thing?"

Draco raised a perfect eye brow. "Do you remember what got us through this last time?" he asked, as he was slithering over to sit next to me.

"Get out." I said

"Oh yes, it worked then it will work now." He leaned towards me until our faces where inches apart and poked me in the side. Then he did it again, and again, and again. Pretty soon he was tickling me and I was rolling around on the floor begging him to stop.

"_Okay, Okay! I'll listen." I said breathlessly_

_Draco stopped and helped me up to set on the bed, next to him. "I'm only seeing Parkinson for my father's sakes. I don't need him on my tale right now." Draco explained "I only love you, Tabs."_

_I smiled shyly…_

I slapped his hands away from me. "Did you lie about Parkinson too?" I asked 

"What?" Draco asked confusion showing on his face if only for a moment.

"Did you lie about not l…?" I took a deep breath "loving Parkinson last year?" I repeated looking down tears forming in my eyes _I will not cry in front of him! I told myself!_

"No Tabitha." Draco said softly, pulling me to his chest. "No I didn't. you are the only one I love." He kissed my cheek softly "I'm so sorry I ever hurt you."

"Are you?" I asked

"Of cores Tab. I love you and always will. For '_I am no pilot, yet wert thou as far as the vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise.'"_

"I love you too." He wiped away the tear running down my cheek, "But I need time, Draco. You hurt me, you hurt me bad-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" I said. "I can't trust you anymore."

"I'll do anything Tabitha, anything please." He begged

"Then give me time. Leave me alone tell term starts. I know you have been having me followed, I want it to stop." I said

"Tabitha, I can't do that!" he stated. "You have no idea what is going on-"

"I do. Severus has been warning me, my father wrote about this happening."

"I need to know your safe." Draco protested

"I need my space. Please, I'll be fine."

"Tabitha-"

"Draco! It's only a week. For goodness sakes Now go!" I stood up and pointed at the door. "Tell Blasie to leave as well."

"I will. I love you." Draco kissed me cheek and walked out the door closing it on his way out.

I sighed,_ Romeo and Juliet. I wonder if read anymore than just the balcony scene._

:)……….\m/(*.*)\m/……….(:

A/N

Sorry it took so long. I changed the direction I was going, so if you're confused just tell me.

Just to let you all know I love Flash Backs. So you'll see a lot of them, Plus I need to make up for all the stuff you missed during the other years.

I hope you like it; I'm working on the next chapter. Don't forget to reviews!


End file.
